


Don't Look At Me

by MeddlesomePixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Character Death, Blood, Body Horror, Colden/ OC, Graphic Violence, Mutation, Original Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, animal harm (Unintentionally), multiple eyes, multiple limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddlesomePixie/pseuds/MeddlesomePixie
Summary: Originally uploaded on FictionPress in 2013.A freak accident turns a brilliant scientist into an abomination. How will he deal with his new form and his new, secluded life?Might continue this later!
Kudos: 1





	Don't Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Although still older, this has always been one of my favorites!

Don’t look at me. 

Please don’t look at me. 

You’ve got your oversized hands over your face, trying to hide what you are becoming. Lisa is kneeling over you trying to get you to talk. The experiment had gone wrong. So horribly wrong. You whimper when she tries to touch you, as you feel skin tearing and shifting. Bones were moving and cracking underneath your skin and it felt like Hell was in your head. 

All you had wanted to do was try to fix the arms that had been damaged in a car accident a few years ago. Nerve damage so bad that they barely function, but you had said you’d rather have them hardly than to not have them at all. My, what a mistake that had been. You and your wife Lisa were both scientists working at a medical research facility. After years of planning, you had thought that the formula was right. Gamma radiation mixed with some powerful drugs. 

You were so wrong. 

You cry out as you felt your arms lengthening, fingers turning into claws that darkened to black at the fingertips. Sharp teeth snapped past your rib cage and broke through your skin, causing blood to spray onto Lisa and drip down your suit. She was doing her best trying to calm you down, but you pushed her away as gently as you could. You didn’t want her to see you like this. Through the ringing in your ears, you could hear small plinks as your teeth were pushed out by much larger ones invading your gums. 

Don't ̶look ͡a̴t҉ me. 

Your mind was becoming more and more jumbled as you felt more things splitting through your skin. Puddles of blood were forming at your feet, mixing in with a black inky substance. A growl was starting to build in your throat that was nowhere near human. “Colden! Colden, you have to calm down! I can fix this! I can reverse the radiation!” She pleaded, but to you, it sounded like a high pitched squealing that **would. Not. STOP.**

“D̵̨̛O̢͢N̶̴̡'͠T ̡ĻOO͟K ̷AT̨ ̷M͡E” 

You don’t know who’s screaming, but it can’t be you. You look down at your four hands now drenched in blood. You let out a shriek as another flash of pain rips through your skull. By now lights are flashing and alarms are going off all around. All you could feel was pain, confusion, and fear. There was so much fear. It was trying to choke you, trying to kill you. You fought back against it, screams ringing in your ears. Your vision turned to blackness and you gladly welcomed the numbness that came with it. 

~~ 

When you came to your senses you were standing up, hunched slightly in the research room, where you and Lisa had been trying to fix you. If you stood up straight, your hair brushed the 13-foot ceiling. You put an oversized claw to your forehead as you tried to remember what happened. Four, red eyes blinked as they scanned the room. You tried not to lose your lunch at the sight. The first thing that hit you was the smell of death. Gore was caked on everything, mixed with various body parts and blood. Bits and pieces of people were scattered around the lab, torn to pieces. 

You took a step back, balancing warily on your new paw-like feet. How did this happen? You brought down your hand and noticed the blood covering it. You inspected yourself and found yourself completely soaked in it. Pieces of human anatomy clung to the skin stretched taut across your arms and legs. No, you couldn’t have done this. You wouldn’t have done this. You could hardly stand up for yourself in high school how could you murder all these people? A strangled sob escaped your hoarse throat when you spotted Lisa hanging over the railing. 

You could tell from the way her head was turned she was dead. Tears streamed down your face as you realized what you had done, ”L-L̶isa” You choke out before hearing heavy footfalls headed your way. You spun around to see men in black suits rush in, guns at the ready. You look for a way of escape, but they were at all the exits, completely surrounding you. You were ready to just give yourself up, but some instinct inside of you roared as soon as the first bullets began to fly. 

_GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT._

With your new strength, you use all four of your hands to rip through the ceiling, climbing out with little effort. You yelp when you felt a bullet sink itself into your right leg. You started running as fast as you could, barreling through the streets. You were glad for the cover of the dark, but still, people saw you. People that you knew, were friends with. Now they screamed in terror at the sight of you. 

Don’t look at me. 

You eventually make your way to the city limits, running as fast as you could. Your chest is heaving, and you’re mildly aware of black sludge running from your eyes and mouth. When you reach the forest line, you give up on running normally and just run on all sixes, moving much faster. Soon the screams and the sounds of guns are far behind you. When you reach a clearing you collapse onto the ground. You have no idea where you are. You have no home. You have no Lisa. You have no friends. You have nothing. 

You hear some rustling in the bushes around you. You quickly sit up, tense, and prepare to take off again. You watch the bushes as your heart pounds so hard against your chest you hear it in your pointed ears. You’re crouched to start running again when a fawn emerges from the bushes. You remain completely still as it walks up to you. It’s sniffing at you carefully as though it’s never seen you before. You remember what you look like and take off again, causing it to run in the opposite direction. 

Don’t look at me. 

You don’t know how long you’ve been running. You just know you can’t stop. Sometimes you turn, but mostly you head straight. The trees and plants have all blurred together into an endless wall of green as you run past. Sometimes animals run by, but you never pay any attention to them. Every fiber of your body is telling you to run and to get as far away from the town as possible. 

When you finally stop, you are at the base of one of the mountains that surround your town. Chest heaving, you start to look around it with distant curiosity. That’s when you spot it. A hollowed-out space in the rock. A cave. You quickly head to it, climbing inside. You only have to stoop for a few steps before it opens into a huge cavern, much taller than you. You don’t know why, but part of you is telling you that this is your new home. 

~~ 

It’s been a few months since the accident. You’ve grown used to your new body and have accepted your fate. You’ve made the cavern comfier, by making sorts of furniture and finding goodies left behind at campsites. Sometimes you sneak out to prowl around outside the city. You hear the latest news, and discover that you’re the latest horror story. Kids are too scared to come out at night, for fear of you. Sometimes they catch a glimpse of you, but they blink and you’re gone. Most think you are a hoax. A story made up to cover the mysterious deaths at the laboratory. 

Don’t look at me. 

You’ve covered up the opening of your cave with branches and bushes, making it much harder to spot. Every now and then you have a visitor, usually a camper or a hiker. With one look at you, they usually run off to spread more stories of your existence. Sometimes people come to try to kill you, though you know from experience that it’s a very difficult task. Sadly you can’t change their minds. You have a make-shift graveyard for these poor souls not far from your cave. 

The fawn came back to you after a while, and you grew close to it. He’s grown much more now and has earned the title of Bambi. You were always known for your creativity. Sadly, Bambi can no longer stay with you during the nights. You’ve been having recurring nightmares. Each one leaves you drenched in sweat and your cave covered in deep gouges, tables flipped over and at one point one very hurt deer. You wonder if things will ever get any better. 

Don’t look at me.


End file.
